kidnapped
by elfofdeath
Summary: Prompt for The Prince And The Heiress: Plot bunny prompt #3: Write a story that begins with a ransom note. Bulma is kidnapped and Vegeta rescued her.


Ransom note:

She had been gone for days now and he was getting agitated,he needed her to fix the gravity room and she was nowhere to be found. He looked around for her and as he looked in the kitchen, he witnessed the woman's parents crying in shock. He saw the note on the table that had been cut from magazines and read.

" I have kidnapped your daughter, if you ever want to see her again bring 10,000 zenni and your latest technology to West City Park at 12 pm on the 23rd of Jan. Do not involve the police"

Vegeta scoffed at such demands, but he saw the worry in the older man and woman, they were asking questions such as, what if he's hurt Bulma? What if he doesn't keep his promise? What if he takes the stuff and runs and we never see our daughter again?

Vegeta found them annoying and snapped.

" I'll go take the money and technology and bring Bulma back if your that worried. I need her here to fix the gravity room any ways. " Vegeta yelled annoyed

" You would do that for us?" Punchy asked sweetly " You are the sweetest thing."

He scowled at the woman who laughed and Dr Briefs took Vegeta to his lab to give you what he needed.

" I'm am grateful your going to this, my boy. You have great strength like Goku but your different from him. Still I'd rather you take this man to the police when you save my daughter."

" Why? Do you not wish death on a man who would threaten your heiress in such a manner,if my father hasn't been a coward then he would of saved me from Frieza " Vegeta snapped with vileness in his voice

" It's not the world we live in, I insist you consider my words." Dr. Briefs pleaded softly

Vegeta took the two Capsules from Dr. Briefs one with the money in it and one with the technology in. Dr Briefs watched Vegeta walked away with a concerned look on his face, he knew Vegeta cared for Bulma but the Saiyan just couldn't admit it to himself, this was why Dr Briefs trusted Vegeta with this task.

…

Vegeta stood waiting for the kidnapper to show, his senses were on high alert, the man who had taken Bulma showed up carrying an unconscious Bulma in his shoulder and threw her down to the ground with glee, Vegeta sensed that was Bulma from her Ki, he looked her up and down.

Her hands were tied together with rope that had dried blood on it, he noticed her wrist were bloody too, he knew she had been trying to escape by breaking her bounds free but her body couldn't get her free. She had bruises on her face a bloody lip and a black eye, Vegeta felt enraged someone would touch his woman like that.

' Wait my woman?' Vegeta thought shocked

The man looked him over in anger, he felt himself almost growl.

" Who are you Bro? Some cop cause if you are then I'll blow her head off."

Vegeta saw the feeble gun as he pointed it at her head.

" What would be the point on killing your bargains tool? " Vegeta mocked I am Dr Briefs representative for this deal that is all."

The man seemed jumpy and on edge he would be easy to take down, he seemed to shake not from fear but from something different. His eyes were wide yet dull, he notice strange marks on him and on Bulma. This made Vegeta sniffed the air and he smelt something he had smelt before in the cities.

" Drugs." He muttered

The man had injected Bulma with them, she could of been forced to overdoes on them which meant her life could be in danger.

" Fine I have your stuff just here, so hand over the woman." Vegeta snapped

The man held his gun up toward Vegeta in his jumpy way, Vegeta showed he had the Capsules on him and wanted the deal to go down.

" No way I am handing her over, I want to see what in those Capsules. Come over here and hand them to me."

Vegeta smiled somewhat as he got close to the man and as the man put his hand up to take the Capsules, Vegeta caught his hand and upper cut him so quickly that the man couldn't fire the gun. Vegeta pushed him to gather ground in anger and aimed his glowing hand down on him.

" You get nothing scum, no money no technology all you get is punishment." Vegeta snapped

Vegeta never intended on giving this man what he demanded for giving the woman back, but Dr. Briefs words echoed into him at the moment. This man would go to what humans called jail and be let out again, he took Bulma into his arms feeling her almost light body. He looked at her bloody lip her breathing was shallow and he aimed his Ki at the man with anger.

" How dare you drug her, abuse her in such a manner. "

He fired his Ki in anger and the man, he was gone from this world and Vegeta laughed as he would never be what D. Briefs wanted him to be. Still he flew Bulma back to her home in a rush as he knew she needed help and he wasn't the one to give it.

…

Bulma opened her blue eyes and threw up, she heard beeping and a celebrity tone call out her name. She looked seeing her mother as she hugged her.

" Darling your finally awake, your father's been working hard to flush whatever nasty drug that man put into you."Paunchy called out joyfully

Bulma looked seeing her father sleeping, she looked to her mother crying as she remembered how shed wound up injected with the drugs.

~~Flashback

She had got up she was pulling at ropes only to have them cut into her skin, the man came as she cried in pain, he punched her, hit her, told her to be calm down and be to quite. He held down she remembered him jamming a needle into her.

~~End flashback

" Oh mama I didn't want that awful stuff in my system, that guy jumped me when I was walking home. He said what he wanted from you,so he knew who I was but, but."

" Shh it's OK that man didn't get a thing, Vegeta helped us out." Paunchy calmly explained

" Vegeta did?" Bulma questioned shocked

Bulma was surprised by this, she felt weak and tired still. Her mother took her hand and rubbed it.

" Vegeta's a good man under it all, he just can't express himself like we can."

….

Bulma sat in the living room a few days later with her legs clutched to her knees, Vegeta walked in still sweating from training and saw her looking unlike her normal self.

" What's wrong woman? You look more pathetic then usual."

" I keep reliving what happened to me when I was kidnapped. The more I fought the more he injected me, I remember hazy things, but daddy told me that I might have to live with a slight craving for drugs for the rest of my life. I'm still going through withdrawal and it hurts me." She replied lolwy

Vegeta sat down knowing her pain, sure drugs were never used in him, but he'd been beating and abused before. He put his arm around her and brought her close to him. Bulma blushed and gives surprised shriek as she found herself gripping his chest.

" You are a strong woman mopping around like this does not suit you." He sternly replied " You'll get passed this."

She looked to Vegeta as he rubbed the fading bruises and looked to her bandage wrists.

" I'll make sure you get past this woman and don't give into whatever drugs he injected into you. He only did that because he couldn't handle your strength." Vegeta offered lightly

Bulma blushed even more as she smiled warmly as she rested her head on him.

" Thank you Vegeta." She whispered lowly

She hugged him close to her and Vegeta went stiff, she kissed his cheek and rested in his arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
